deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Wassboss/Scar vs Shere Khan
Shere Khan: The elegant villian from jungle book vs Scar: The brainy villian from lion king Who is deadliest Scar is prowling through the jungle of india stalking a deer. He stalks it for a while before pounching on it, tearing it's heart out though it's chest. He starts to ravonously devour the creature and he has finished it in a few minetes. He is about to charge off when he hears something stirring in the bushes behind him. He turns around sharply and watches as a large tiger slips out of the bushes. "Hello there" shere khan says as politley and elegantly as usual "What are you doing today in this fine jungle". Scar looks at him with a untrusting gaze before saying "I'm good" he says his accent not too much different from khan's. "Ah an intelligent one that's a change" he says lying down on the floor, feeling no threat from the lion that stands before him. Scar stays standing up, glaring at the huge beast. Shere khan sees this and tries to change the convesation. "So not very good at hunting are we" he says looking at the bloody remains of a deer. "It's the lionesses job to do the hunting" he says wearily, rolling his eyes. Shere smiles and chuckles a bit "A bit sexist don't you think". Scar looks at the tiger and smiles . "I have to say your the most intelligent pereson i have seen for a long time" shere khan continues but scar stops him with his paw. "Please please stop with the compliments" he says, feeling relaxed enough to sit down. Shere khan spots bageraa in the shubery about 10 feet away from them. Shere khan gets to his feet startled. Scar jumps up as well, turning his head to see waht the fuss is about. "Its that dam panther again" shere khan says sighing. "What's wrong with that skinny little weakling" scar says laughing "A big tiger like yourself could easily take him out". Shere khan smiles. "No it's not that it's just he he sees me and you talking then he will think that i have gone all soft". "And why would he think that" scar says trying to egg the tiger to fight him. "Becuase if a strange new predator came into your home would you let it slide" he says, trying not to sound worried. Scar walks over to him and pats him on the back. "How about this" he says and begins to whisper in his ear. Bageraa suddenly hears a loud racket behind some bushes, like two things are fighting. He is about to go and investigate when suddenly shere khan busts out of the bush, letting out a huge roar. Bageraa is so shocked by this he turns and runs away, scared of what khan might do. Shere khan waits till he is gone before letting out a quick chuckle. "You are a very good tactiton" he says, unsheathing his claws and scartching his neck with them. "You know what" scar says smiling evily "If we stuck together we could be a force to be reckoned with". Shere kahn looks at him, a smile slowley creeping across his face "Go on" he purrs. "With my brains and your brawn we could rule this jungle with an iron fist. Shere khan considers the proposal before putting out his paw, which scar takes and they shake paws. Winner tie While Shere khan was bigger and stronger this was cancelled out by scar's intelligence. Category:Blog posts